Forum:2011-11-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Dawn of a new day * . Agatha enters Mechanicsburg. * . Moloch wakes her and shows her the results of her nocturnal sleep sparking efforts. * . Wooster interrupts Boris at tea with the Generals. * . Tremble before the new Heterodyne. ---- I thought the sun had already risen before Wooster's Bond moment... How do you figure? ~Mysteria Femina~ (talk • Avatar talk) 04:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I was trying to pinpoint the nearest clearest event closest to dawn. Wednesday was a little cloudy. If you can find me a better one for Wednesday feel free to substitute. The next time I see the sun the Heroes are in the seriglio or Higgs is in leading a tour of the bedrooms. Those are mid-morning events. Mostly what I was trying to do was to count days. Sort of amazing the last four and a half years have covered just 72 hours in the life of Miss Heterodyne. 19:16, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I'm just going to come out and say it: mechanized clown pants do not make effective armor for your infantry, even if they do have mounted machine guns. —jdreyfuss 13:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you trying to say that these steam driven dragoons are clowns, jdreyfuss? You might be correct in this particular case, but you should not cast the idea aside because this early attempt is flawed. This is clearly just a first iteration and probably arose from the need to replace a great many lower limbs. Just think of how many soldiers we could put back to work at their chosen trade if we would develop similar mechanisms. I just imagine that our own government would love to have such equipment. Then, rather than just sitting around and doing nothing all day, the legless could join the Army! It's actually brilliant when you think about it as Der Kestle might. -- Billy Catringer 14:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::These two soldiers don't appear to be disabled in any way. The pants are held up by suspenders, which would be both superfluous and generally unhelpful if they didn't have legs. They would either be attached directly or seated on a platform. In this case the two men are in armored pants that provide no vital organ protection and are so wide as to allow easy penetration from above anyway. —jdreyfuss 15:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the Professors Foglio have not seen fit to give us an exploded or x-ray view of these mechanisms, so deciding the issue for certain is not possible. You are correct about the lack of upper body protection, but then it is not clear that the mechanisms provide anything in the way of serious protection for any lower limbs that may or may not be inside them, and I did say that these devices were merely a first iteration of a clearly brilliant design. The suspenders you assume to be holding up ill-fitted metal pantaloons would only serve to overload the spines of anyone trying to use these devices. My considered opinion is that these straps are more like seat belts in an automobile. They are intended to hold the occupants of the vehicles in place rather, than as support for the obviously heavy vehicles. -- Billy Catringer 16:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC), ::They are the wrong trousers, Gromit! The wrong trousers! --Lamgi-Mari 21:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...is this thing with the soldiers before or after the tolling of the Doombell? Or is it just a set-up to show Agatha doing what a Heterodyne does when her town is threatened? 04:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : From the conversation (and how the comic has been rolling) I'd say before. I suspect their doom comes Friday. Argadi 11:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, definitely doom Friday. How did that man rise up to lieutenant without learning not to tempt fate like that? —jdreyfuss 12:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC)